


Boy Scout In Control

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Worship, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Commander Gabriel Reyes loves his boyfriend Jack Morrison. When he gets promoted to Commander as well, he realizes how much he loves to see Jackie in a suit...





	Boy Scout In Control

As soon as Gabe saw Jack in his new uniform, he felt something stir down below. Readjusting himself as the ceremony continued, Ana leaned over and said, “You're the worst!” He leaned back and replied, “Tonight, I damn sure will be!” Jack stood proud as they pinned various things on his chest and lapels. When they were done he stepped up to the podium and made a speech. Finishing up, everyone stood and clapped while he walked off stage.

Jack had his back to the door when Gabe walked into his new office. “Well well well, Commander Morrison...your office is so big!” Gabe teased as he walked across the glossy hardwood floor. Jack spun around slowly in his chair as he replied with a smirk on his face, “Commander Reyes, your office is much like mine...so you already knew how it looked!” Leaning down on the desk so he was eye to eye with Jack he said, “I know how a lot of Commander Morrison’s things look, doesn’t mean I’m not going to appreciate them when I see them.”

He blew a kiss and turned to walk back out when Jack stood up. Gabe had his hands on the door knob when he heard Jack, in his Commander voice, say, “Did I dismiss you, Reyes?” Gabe’s eyebrow shot up as he turned his head back towards his boyfriend. He chuckled as he said, “Excuse me? I don’t think I need permission...” Jack came around the desk and pushed up against Gabe, forcing the man into door. Jack grabbed him by the neck and whispered, “Did you think your...discomfort....at the ceremony went unnoticed?” 

Gabe rolled his eyes and replied, “I needed to adjust myself, nothing more...” Jack turned Gabe forcefully so his back was against the door. His hand went back to Gabe’s neck as he said, “You were rock hard the entire time I was on stage!” “I can’t enjoy my boyfriend on the stage?” He asked as he swatted Jack’s arm away. Fast as lightning Jack ran his hand up the front of Gabe’s pants before taking a handful of his soft tool. “I think you liked my new uniform...and don’t lie,” he said as he gave him a light squeeze. 

Gabe chuckled at the fact that his Boy Scout had not only figured out why he was horny, but taken the lead. “Maybe I do?” He told Jack. Jack started caressing the mound that was slowly getting bigger as they talked. “What if I told you I’m glad you like it, because I want you to worship me in it?” Jack asked while his hand was busy. Gabe could feel the heat in him body rising, this was going perfectly. 

“Well Jack, I wouldn’t mind...” He was saying before a firm slap cut him off. As Gabe turned his head back, he realized that Jack was in full Commander mode. In his full authoritative voice, Jack said, “That’s Commander Morrison to you, Reyes!” Two things happen in Gabe’s mind as he stared wide eyed at Jack. He wanted to push Jack back on that unused desk and remind him that “Gabriel Reyes” was always in charge. The second thought, the one that was currently overriding most of his other thoughts, was he was so horny and about to call him daddy.

Jack walked back to his desk and took a seat. “Get over here and strip right now Reyes!” Jack barked. Gabe’s Head was swimming with lust as he came and stood in front of Jack. He might be letting Jack take control, but he was gonna make him work for it! Morrison jumped up and grabbed Gabe by the collar. Pulling him close, he whispered in his ear, “Take the fucking clothes off before I rip them off you!” He shoved Gabe backwards causing him to stumble as he sat back down. Jack opened a drawer next to him and pulled out Gabe’s riding crop.

Gabe was shocked at how well this was thought out as he tried to figure out when he had time to stash that in here. He started unbuttoning his shirt as Jack ran the crop across his hardon. Running the crop up his muscular torso Jack gave his jaw a light swat as he said, “Usually you’re so mouthy....I wanna hear your words Gabriel!!” Pulling his shirt completely off Gabe asked, “What do you want me to say Jack?” A firm swat to the cheek left a small welt as Jack said, “Aht aht! Commander Morrison wants to hear Gabriel tell him how he looks in his new uniform. Commander Morrison wants to hear what Gabriel is willing to do for the chance to worship him...”

Gabe realized that the battle in his head is what was making this so hot for him. He wanted to jackhammer his boyfriends ass to dust as he made him beg for release. The other side wanted to see how far Jack was willing to take this because he was normally so shy. With his pants and briefs completely off he said, “Commander Morrison I love you in your new uniform!” A wicked grin that would be more at home on Gabe, spread across Jack’s face as he said, “I know you do Gabriel...now be a good soldier and kneel before your Commander.”

Gabe dropped to the floor spreading his knees wide so his thick thighs flexed just the way Jack liked. He watched as Jack quickly adjusted himself, knowing he just stole some of the power back. The crack of the riding crop that left a welt on his thigh was unexpected. Using the crop, Jack nudged Gabe’s head up until they were making eye contact. His voice was a little grittier than before as he said, “Good job on getting exactly how I wanted you. I know it was on purpose though, you wanted to ruffle my feathers with these gorgeous thighs!” Another crack and Gabe’s right thigh had a matching welt as he continued, “I know you better than you think Gabriel, and now you need a punishment...”

Jack sat back in the big chair, taking his foot he reached in between Gabe’s spread thighs. When his dress shoe found Gabe’s sac, that was barely off the floor, he pressed down trapping one of his balls between his foot and the floor. Gabe visibly winced causing that smirk to reappear on Jack’s face. “I’m not hurting you am I Gabriel?” Jack asked as he pressed a little harder. Gabe grunted and replied, “No Commander Morrison...I’m fine” Jack pressed a little harder and said, “Good cuz I don’t want to hurt you Soldier...”

Gabe was having the time of his life letting his Boy Scout be so naughty. Jack was enjoying being on demanding side for once. He loved the way Gabe dominated him, but watching his boyfriend squirm and fight the urge to be in control was getting him so hot! It was time to up the ante so he reached in the drawer again and pulled out a collar and leash. Gabe’s mouth dropped, Jack was pulling out all the stops! “Close your mouth soldier, I’m not ready for that just yet. Put this on and quickly, I’m feeling impatient..” Jack said as he tossed the collar to Gabe.

Gabe snapped the collar on and Jack immediately tugged until there was tension on the leash. He said, “Good boy Gabriel! I wish you followed directions more!” Gabe growled in response. Jack snatched the leash causing Gabe to stumble forward a little. Jack’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “Did you growl at me Soldier?” Gabe gave him no response so he struck his thigh with the crop. Pressing his shoe down on Gabe’s trapped ball he said, “When I ask you a question Gabriel I expect an answer. Do we have a problem?” For emphasis he pressed down causing Gabe to grunt.

Jack raised his foot until it was cradling the base of Gabe’s rock hard boner. He started running the smooth leather dress shoe up and down his boyfriend’s tool. Gabe’s eyes rolled in his head as his body involuntarily started rocking, trying to increase the feeling. “You like that Soldier?” Jack asked with a devious grin. Gabe nodded his head, earning him another tug of the leash. “I told you I wanted words from that pretty mouth Gabriel!” Growled Jack. Gabe was so gone by then he wasn’t even putting up a fight as he said, “Yes Commander Morrison, I love it!”

With a satisfied grin Jack sped up and Gabe was turning to mush. He yanked the leash and growled, “That’s it...I like you like this Gabriel...” A small amount of pre-cum leaked out and fell on Jack’s shoe. Jack stopped, and his face darkened as he quietly asked, “What is that on my shoe soldier?” Gabe looked down, then back up and said, “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry...” Jack yanked the leash, pulling Gabe all the way to him. He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m sorry, COMMANDER MORRISON!!”

Holding Gabe inches away, he started to unbutton his jacket...then the shirt under it, exposing his hairless, but very muscular torso. He took Gabe’s head and put his mouth on his own exposed nipple. “Suck it Gabriel, your own depends on it,” Jack said as he took hold of Gabe’s nipple. When Gabe hesitated, he felt two strong fingers telling him to get moving. With his mouth already there, he started sucking and running his tongue across the pink nub. Jack let go and actually started circling Gabe’s nipple as he moaned out, “That’s it!!! Roll that shit like you mean it!”

Even though Gabe normally topped, he was very skilled at bringing his partner pleasure. He moved over to Jack’s other nipple giving it the same treatment. Jack’s head lulled back as Gabe started kissing and upwards, stopping only when he got to their stop line. They had agreed to never leave hickeys above the collarbone so they didn’t have to explain them to anyone. Jack grabbed his hair and yanked back, giving Gabe a crushing kiss before he shoved him on the floor.

Jack stood up and looked over him, looking very intimidating as he said, “Clean yourself off my dress shoes Gabriel!” Gabe’s eyes turned to slits as he looked up at Jack, but before he could say anything, Jack broke character and whined, “Please Gabe!! Just keep playing pleaseeeee?!” Gabe thought it was the cutest thing ever so he relinquished and began to lick his own spunk of the leather shoes. Above him Jack pulled the tail of his shirt out of his pants. Then he opened his zipper and pulled his hard length out.

Gabe took the hint and kissed the fluid covered tip before he pulled the whole length into his mouth. Jack grabbed his head and started forcefully ramming his tool in and out of Gabe’s warm mouth. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth soldier,” he said in between grunts. Gabe reached up and took his hanging jewels in his hand, slowly kneading them as he expertly blew his boyfriend. Jack was getting close when he stopped and pulled Gabe to his feet for a passionate kiss. 

Breaking contact, he turned Gabe and bent him over the desk. Gabe looked back over his shoulder, earning him a smack to his firm ass. “Turn around Reyes, I’ll let you know when your attention is required!” Jack said in a firm tone. Gabe heard a drawer open up and wondered how long Jackie had been preparing for this. He felt the cool lubed fingers of his boyfriend test his hole and tried to relax.  
When Jack’s first finger slipped in he immediately found that golden spot and massaged it as he said, “Open up for me papi...I won’t hurt you!” Gabe tried to lift up on his hands but felt Jack’s free hand shoved him back down. “Stay where I put you, and DON'T move again,” Jack said forcefully as he slipped another lubed finger into Gabe’s slowly relaxing hole. Gabe started losing the ability to care as those thick calloused fingers danced inside of him. When Jack inserted the third, Gabe was a puddle of horniness, leaking all over the fresh ledger on Jack’s desk.

Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I think you’re ready for the Corn Cob now...” Gabe turned to look at him but was met with a kiss before he could say anything. Closing his eyes he felt Jack at his entrance and waited for the push. When it didn’t happen, he opened his eyes back up to the most devious grin he’d ever seen on his boyfriend. He was about to ask what was the hold up, but he got his answer another way.

Jack slammed his full length into Gabe, causing him to scream out, “FUCCCCCKKKK!!!” Before he could even recover, Jack pinned his arms out on the desk and started a fast and harsh rhythm. Gabe was completely caught off guard, Jack was never this rough, but he loved it! Jack was slamming into him harder and faster each time, the desk hardly staying still as the two SEP bred bodies were slammed into it with every thrust. Jack was relentless as he pounded his boyfriend.

Jack stopped and flipped Gabe over on his back, his reentry just as strong as the first stroke. He took Gabe’s leg and bent it upward, letting him go deeper as he braced his knee on the desk. Never one to back down from a challenge, Gabe started grinding and meeting his thrust half way. Jack smacked him hard and said, “Dammit Reyes! Do you ever listen?” Gabe gave him a smirk and shook his head no. “I’ll fix you, you insubordinate bastard!” Came Jack’s angry reply.

Next thing Gabe felt was Jack picking him up. He latched on to the Boy Scout for fear he’d drop him. In this new position Jack was back fully in control and all Gabe could do was ride as Jack bounced him harder and harder. “I might have to do this more often if it leaves you so speechless...” Jack whispered in his ear. Gabe was too busy enjoying himself to retort. “Tell me you like it Gabriel...” Jack demanded. When he didn’t get an immediate response, he bit down on playfully on the closest thing to his mouth. Gabe got hot all over again loving the forcefulness Jack was displaying.

Jack bit down again, a little harder this time and repeated the command. Gabe whispered in Jack’s ear, “I love this papi!” His hands caressed Jack’s broad back as he reared his head back and shouted, “Fuck me harder Commander Morrison!!” Jack smiled as he said, “That’s a good soldier!” Somehow finding more, he rammed harder and faster. Gabe could barely keep steady, his blunt nails digging into Jack’s back as he started to cum without even touching himself. He rode his own orgasm out as he felt Jack getting tense. The strokes got shorter and shorter until he felt Jack pulsing deep inside him.

Jack was a frantic maniac as he rode his own wave of euphoria to completion. When he finally finished he set them down on the desk, his milky fluid dripping out and down his leg. Gabe turned to him and said, “Well well well, seems like there is hope for you yet Boy Scout!” Jack was beaming with a glow as he asked, “That wasn’t too much was it papi?” Gabe let out a quick chuckle and said, “It was perfect Jackie boy!” And with a devilish smirk and a glint in his eyes he said, “Next time, I’ll show you how it’s done!!!”


End file.
